films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Guard
Thomas and the Conductor is the eleventh episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety and Fortune Teller Schemer. In this episode, Thomas forgets his conductor at the junction. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine is enjoying his new life running the branch line, of which he is very proud and considers the most important part of the railway. Thomas's new coaches, Annie and Clarabel, agree with him and Thomas loves them both very much despite them both being old and needing new paint. When taking trains, Annie can only take passengers however Clarabel takes passengers, luggage and the guard. Thomas and his coaches often sing to each other while taking trains, and journies often proceed smoothly. Annie and Clarabel know how important pleasing the Fat Controller is to Thomas, and whenever he was cross he wasn't cross with them. One day, Thomas angrily waits at the junction for Henry who was running late (and not for the first time) so he can pick up passengers. Eventually, Henry feebly arrives, complaining that his system isn't working properly. As far as Thomas was concerned, Henry's only problem is his own laziness. Thomas, keen to be on time, leaves as soon as his guard blows the whistle but goes so fast he doesn't give the guard time to get aboard, leaving him behind. The guard waves his red flag but it was no use... the tank engine is well on his way and out of the station. Thomas sings to his coaches as usual, but Clarabel doesn't sing as she is very upset her guard was left behind. Annie tries to tell Thomas that they haven't got a guard aboard, but Thomas is in a hurry and doesn't listen; the two coaches try to brake, but can't without a guard. Eventually, Thomas stops when he reaches a signal set to "Danger." He and his crew wait to find out what is the matter from the guard... but he doesn't come and Annie and Clarabel finally cry that he's been left behind. Soon the passengers notice a figure running up behind them... the guard, who has been trying to catch up to Thomas. He was very hot following the chase, and has a drink to cool down and tells everyone what happened. Thomas was very sorry that he left the guard behind, but the guard assures Thomas that it wasn't his fault. The signal drops, and Thomas and crew decide to make up for lost time. With the guard back aboard, both Thomas and his coaches feel reinvigorated and manage to reach the end of the line in record time. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Dryaw *The Windmill *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar *River Els *Hackenbeck Tunnel *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. *Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and the Great Race and Thomas Goes Fishing is used as well as stock footage from Thomas Saves The Day and stock footage from A Big Day for Thomas. Footage from the former wasn't cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second on the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel enter the tunnel. *There are some different in the US version. Some different are: **In the US version, it was said Clarabel could take "passengers, baggage, and the conductor." **In Ben Small Version, the line, "You're too fat and slow! You need exercise!". **In Keith Wickham version, the conductor says, "It wasn't your fault Thomas", "We all make mistakes". *The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the Classic Series' opening credits. *In Japan, this episode is called "Conductor was Left Behind". In Finland, this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Guard". *Henry being feeble foreshadows his future accident. Errors *In the opening shot, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. *In many scenes, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. *When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach was facing backwards. *In Keith Wickham version, the conductor says, "It wasn't your fault Thomas", even though the situation wasn't explained. In Tank Engine Thomas Again, the conductor accidentally tripped over an old lady's umbrella before Thomas took off. So it really was Thomas' fault in the episode. *When Thomas says "You're too fat and slow! You need exercise!" he lets off steam. The scene then cuts to Henry briefly; but in the next scene the steam has gone and Thomas lets off more. *In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel aren't coupled behind him. *When Thomas stops at the signal, the signal is white, but in a close-up it was red. *In a close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. *The guard only has his red flag when he was said to have had two flags. *The guard is alternatively bearded and clean-shaven between scenes. *Annie still appears sad when Thomas begins moving again after the signal changes. *At the end of the episode which shows a close-up shot of Thomas, a camera connector is on his front. *When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing buffers in the left corner. Gallery File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardtitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandtheGuardrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandtheConductororiginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandtheConductor1993titlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ThomasandtheConductortitlecard.jpg|Remastered US title card File:ThomasandtheConductorRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:ThomasandtheGuardWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandtheGuardSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandtheGuardJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheGuardKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandtheGuardHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew Title Card File:ThomasGoesFishing20.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomasandBertie69.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomasandtheGuard.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheGuard1.png|Henry at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheGuard2.png|Annie File:ThomasandtheGuard3.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheGuard4.png|Thomas at the signal File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:ThomasandtheGuard6.png File:ThomasandtheGuard7.png|Thomas' driver File:ThomasandtheGuard8.png|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheGuard9.png File:ThomasandtheGuard10.png File:ThomasandtheGuard11.png File:ThomasandtheGuard12.png File:ThomasandtheGuard13.png File:ThomasandtheGuard14.png File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard16.png File:ThomasandtheGuard17.png File:ThomasandtheGuard18.png File:ThomasandtheGuard19.png File:ThomasandtheGuard20.png File:ThomasandtheGuard21.png File:ThomasandtheGuard22.png File:ThomasandtheGuard23.png File:ThomasandtheGuard24.png File:ThomasandtheGuard25.png File:ThomasandtheGuard26.png File:ThomasandtheGuard27.png File:ThomasandtheGuard28.png File:ThomasandtheGuard29.png File:ThomasandtheGuard30.png File:ThomasandtheGuard31.png File:ThomasandtheGuard32.png File:ThomasandtheGuard33.png File:ThomasandtheGuard34.png File:ThomasandtheGuard35.png File:ThomasandtheGuard36.png|Ffarquhar File:ThomasandtheGuard37.png File:ThomasandtheGuard38.png File:ThomasandtheGuard39.png File:ThomasandtheGuard40.PNG File:ThomasandtheGuard41.png File:ThomasandtheGuard42.png|Pre-filmed footage File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png|Edited stock footage File:ThomasandtheGuard44.png File:ThomasandtheGuard45.png File:ThomasandtheGuard46.png File:ThomasandtheGuard47.png File:ThomasandtheGuard48.png File:ThomasandtheGuard49.png File:ThomasandtheGuard50.png File:ThomasandtheGuard51.png File:ThomasandtheGuard52.png File:ThomasandtheGuard53.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:No Joke For James (1998, US) Category:No Joke For James (February 10, 1998) Full